


Why

by Serenity



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot after the movie "Days of future past"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

„Why do you still hang on to him, Professor?“ Hank asked.

Charles sat in his chair, facing the window. In the midst of his grief he marvelled at Hanks observational skills. Of course he knew him. After ten years watching Charles Xavier suffer and wane, he was an expert on his moods.

Charles wanted to reach out to him, trust him with the feelings he held for Erik and for the anger and hurt his old friend had caused him, again. But he did not. Hank was as loyal as they come. He did not want to be a burden anymore.

„I do not hang on to him, Hank. I just need time to process our last adventure.“ Charles turned around and moved his chair towards his friend. „You have done so much over the years. I have never thanked you.“

„Have you ever told him?“ Hank asked, not impressed by Charles' attempt to divert the converstation.

Charles looked into his eyes. He knew what Hank was aiming for.

„I have.“ Charles turned around again. „I have... and so did he.“ Charles moved to the window again. „He does right now. He doesn't wear his helmet, not yet.“

Hank gasped. „Then why can't you two be at peace? How can he love you and still be so violent?“

Charles lowered his head. „He can put bright memories in a far corner of his mind. I am the only person who can reach him there. It's rare that I am allowed to enter this place.“

„Are... are you there now?“ Hank asked, knowing that he trod on far too intimate territory here.

Charles smiled at him, nodding eventually. „Yes. We are.“ His voice was absent and serene.

„For how long until he hurts you again?“ Hank asked but Charles had closed his eyes.

He was walking on the beach with Erik, his legs working perfectly normal.

 _Hank wants to know for how long,_ he said to Erik.  
 _The kid is snoopy._  
 _This kid saved my life by staying with me all these years._

Erik looked away. _I'll keep this place like I promised you on the plane._

Charles stopped. _And if you decide to wear your helmet again?_

_Then I'll walk here alone until I'm ready to let you enter again._

Charles nodded. A haven for their love. It was the best they could do for now and they could kiss. Charles felt it as much as on the plane when their hands had touched and his lips created a new memory.

 _See you soon._ Erik said and then Charles opened his eyes again.

"I hurt myself, Hank, for too long, by shutting him out of my heart. It’s the greatest gift I have, to bear his pain without breaking.“

Hank nodded. He wanted to believe.

"We have a lot to do, Hank. There is a school to rebuild.“ Charles said.

Hanks eyes brightened and Charles took his hand. „And you'll be my first teacher.“


End file.
